(1993) theloudhouse: winter night (lanacoln)
by Salvo1985
Summary: it's winter time, and for Lana nothing beats the cozy warm body of her big brother, (and his dick in her love hole) (short lewd fanfic that takes place in December of 1993. one week before the new school year, a month before lamis loud is born.)


Here comes the rain again

Falling on my head like a memory

Falling on my head like a new emotion

I want to walk in the open wind

I want to talk like lovers do

I want to dive into your ocean

Is it raining with you

So baby talk to me

Like lovers do

Walk with me

Like lovers do

Talk to me

Like lovers do

Here comes the rain again

Raining in my head like a tragedy

Tearing me apart like a new emotion

Oooooh

* * *

December 31. Friday night, 11:55 PM

When did Lincoln ever have time for her? Barely. It came to no surprise that Lynn and lucy never get to have quality time with him. The three of them had to agree with that.

Lana laid with her arms around her big brother. Head nuzzling his shirt. As Lincoln held on to her. He was grinding his dick in slow strokes that gave her pussy the right amount of pleasure.

Lana loved to feel his stiff cock slide in and out. The way his one hand cup her little ass, while the other cup the back of her head. Pumping in that soft relaxing slow pace.

Feeling every inch of his boyish cock head hit the far end of her young pussy. She snuggled him and whispered how much she loved him. How much he meant to her.

They 'cuddled-fuck' which was what they were doing. It was 12 am it was Saturday. The last week of winter break. And during that time Luna had Lincoln all to himself. Because she was pregnant with his baby.

Lana was totally jealous. But that didn't matter. She felt him kiss her forehead. Thrusting a little faster. She buried her face on the crook of his neck and panted heavier. The soft slick sounds pumping her wet snatch, the body heat felt really good considering the cold.

Every stroke made her body jolt. Getting closer and closer to climax. She lifted her head and stared at him. His blue eyes met hers. They kissed softly. She whispered against his lips.

"Keep going keep-"

Lincoln's body trembled as he thrust deeply. Unloading his hot cum. She gasped. As he pumped out his seed. And yet he kept going. Sloppy wet sounds like music to her ears.

She gripped his shoulders tightly and grinds back against him. Her big brother didn't stop. And she loved him for it. She felt getting tighter, wetter. She was reaching the nirvana. He thrust harder. She squeaked.

"Faster!"

He compiled. Jackhammering like peter north. She bit onto his shirt and tugged and made small squeals of erotic delight. Her hips slamming against his crotch. Her body violently spasming her fingers clenched his shoulders and ram her hips faster and harder as she rode out her orgasm.

They laid panting. She felt him pull out. She was sticky and wet. Pools of semen were seeping out. She didn't waste time. For lincoln, he felt her go under the blanket and felt a pair of lips slide over his spent dick. And engulfed his cock. He had many blowjobs. Luna was hungry. Lucy was slow pace. Like getting head from a high-class whore. Lynn was sloppy but he loved how when she got into it.

Lana...? Lana used a lot of tongue. He felt it glide over his rod slowly at first. Pulling back to lap the head before going down and deep throat. And she locked her molded lips around it. The way her nose pressed his stomach and slide back and forth. Making slopping suckling sounds. He gripped the sheets and panted.

"Lana...ahh..oh shit...ahh"

Her movements were fast. Gobbling his dick like a hungry puppy. He pulled the covers over and watched her head bob. And her soft hands massaging his balls. She played with them, stroked and petted. Her eyes gazed upward. She pulled back and wrap one hand on his cock. And stroked. While she left only the tip. He felt her tongue swirling around the head.

"Nngh! Lana!"

He watched her open her mouth. Showing her tongue lapping his leaking head. He panted heavier. She knew what he liked. Tongue play. Ugh! She brushed her tongue over the piss-slit. He placed a hand over his curtain hair. Sweating.

"Lana...I'm gonna...cum!"

She kissed his head.

"Do it. All over my tongue."

She laid his head flatly on her tongue and stroked his length with both hands.

"C' mon. Do it. All over my fucking tongue lincoln"

God. When she talks nasty like that. His toes curled and his frame was shaking. His panting turned to desperate moans. She pressed her tongue on the tip. Moving her tongue side to side. Lincoln's eyes tried to focus. Her eyes, staring- staring.

"Lan-uhhhh! Oh! Oh God! Lanalanalana!"

Heavy slurts of cum squirt on her tongue and he arched his back he growled as he felt her pop his cock head into her mouth. And she sucked him hard, drink him like a slurpy. All the while stroking his dick. Lincoln sat up and whimpered out.

"Stop-stop..."

Lana popped his dick out of her mouth and smiled at him.

"Did i do a good job?"

Lincoln scoop a bit of cum from her chin that was dipping down, with his thumb and popped it into her mouth. She greedily sucked it.

"That was bombastic"

She pulled his thumb out of her mouth and crawled up against him and gave his neck a trail of kisses. He shuddered at her cool lips pressed against his warm neck. He wraps his arms around her and laid back down.

"I'll always love you"

She said with declaration.

"If any of your sisters leave, I'll always be here"

Lincoln didn't like the thought of luna leaving. It was the one thing he was scared of. Ronnie left him. And he won't lie. That feeling hurts. It hurts so much he wouldn't be surprised if he developed a fear of being abandoned. Lana kissed his chin bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Lincoln...will you love me forever?"

Lincoln smiled softly and caressed her head with his fingers. Raking through her dirty blonde hair.

"Forever is a long time. You sure we'll last that long?"

Lana nuzzled his throat.

"Yes."

She said with confidence. Already deciding their unforeseeable future. He laughed. His eyes half closed. A smile spread over his for some reason that brought alot of comfort to him.

"Yeah, Lana. I'll love you, forever."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The end.


End file.
